


on n’est pas sorti de l’auberge (we’re not out of the woods)

by milleniumfxlcon



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst and Feels, Other, both of them deserve a hug, kevin and jean attempt to fix their ruined friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumfxlcon/pseuds/milleniumfxlcon
Summary: Jean’s accusatory gaze met Kevin’s. Kevin was the first to look away, picking a particularly interesting floor tile to focus on. Kevin had betrayed him. He had betrayed Kevin. They were, in a twisted way, even.“Parle moi de Marseille.”  Kevin whispered softly. It was as close to a truce as they were getting.(Tell me about Marseille.)
Relationships: Kevin Day & Jean Moreau
Kudos: 10





	on n’est pas sorti de l’auberge (we’re not out of the woods)

“We’re assets for the main family now,” Neil explained, “The King’s lost all his men and there’s nothing he can do about it without crossing his brother. We’re safe — for good.”

Jean made a terrible sound and buried his face in his hands. 

_No, no, no —_

The door closed behind him and Kevin with a soft click. 

He was so close to freedom. Renee had rescued him from the talons of the Ravens and gave him a temporary home, only for it to come crashing down on him. Jean Moreau was an _asset_. A chess piece caught in a game he never chose to play. For the rest of his life, if he even made it alive after graduating from whatever school took him, he would be owned by the Moriyamas. 

This deal was, for lack of a better word, _merde_. A look at Kevin’s stunned expression told him he wasn’t the only one thinking it. Kevin had gotten out, only to be pulled back into the net. Jean found it cruelly ironic. 

A low, joyless laugh escaped his lips.

“How does it feel to be right back where we started?” Jean turned to face him, all trace of politeness gone. He didn’t feel like being alone with Kevin Day, of all people, but moving was not an option. And Kevin wasn’t going anywhere.

Kevin said nothing. 

“You _left_ me alone in the Nest with a monster,” Jean continued, “I can’t decide what’s more terrible: the fact that you didn’t look back or that I was a means to an end for you.”

“I didn’t have a choice.” Kevin finally retorted. “You know that. Riko would have done worse if I stayed.”

“You mean like what happened to _me_?” 

Jean glared at him. His knuckles went white, hidden under the blanket he had pulled up to his shoulder. If moving didn’t feel like his body would be set afire, he would have punched Kevin Day in the face.

“Jean, I didn’t mean-”

“I took all the hits meant for you, _Kevin_.” He spat. “I risked it for you, and you ran while my back was turned.”

“You didn’t do anything when you could have either. You just stood and watched.” Kevin growled. “That’s not fair.”

——————————————————

_Jean grimaced at the sight of Kevin’s mangled hand. He would have said something, anything, but Riko was in a foul mood. He had to survive. Kevin would be fine. Jean wouldn’t be, if he incurred Riko’s wrath._

_And then Kevin looked at him with hurt in his eyes, and said,_

_“If you were ever friends with me, get him out of my room. I can’t see him right now.”_

_He’s speaking in past tense, Jean thought._ _That bridge had crashed and burned the moment Kevin looked to Jean for help and he remained dispassionately stoic. Jean had looked away first, ridden with guilt but not enough to stop it._

_He gave Kevin a nod and left._

_“Riko.” Jean stood by the door. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”_

_Riko’s attention now focused on him. Jean could sense some of that lingering anger, and knew whatever he was about to do was a horrible decision. He gestured for Jean to continue. Jean led him into a side room._

_“What is it?” Riko watched him carefully._

_Kevin’s footsteps echoed down the hall and into his room. Jean knew who it was - Riko didn’t._

_“I just wanted some pointers on how to improve my game.” He glanced down._

_The words were lies, but they fed the monster’s ego all the same. Jean knew Riko couldn’t resist rubbing that fact in his face._

_“Your footwork leaves much to be desired. If you do not perfect the next drill by the next practice, there will be consequences.”_

_Jean nodded. He was about to say something else when he heard the sounds of footsteps … retreating hurriedly, before fading entirely._

_No. No. No –_

_Without an explanation, Jean dashed out of the side room and into Kevin and Riko’s shared room. The room was empty. Kevin’s coat no longer hung by his bed, and his wallet was missing. He should never have done this. Riko burst in a moment later, surveying the situation and slamming his fist into the wall. Jean flinched._

_“You’re going to regret that.” Riko smiled cruelly._

_———–––—————————_

“Isn’t it?” Jean challenged. “You broke a _hand_ and got off easy. While you were off in Palmetto with your new friends, I had to continue living this-” he lifted a hand from under the blanket and gestured to his battered face and still-healing scalp, “ _nightmare_.”

The silence was deafening. Jean’s accusatory gaze met Kevin’s. Kevin was the first to look away, picking a particularly interesting floor tile to focus on. Kevin had betrayed him. He had betrayed Kevin. They were, in a twisted way, even. 

_“Parle moi de Marseille.”_ Kevin whispered softly. It was as close to a truce as they were getting.

_(Tell me about Marseille.)_

They had done this in the Nest, whenever Jean had an angry outburst and Kevin needed to calm him down before Riko noticed. Back when they used to call themselves _friends_. As much as he hated to admit it, it helped, a little.

“ _C’est une belle ville. J’avais l’habitude de regarder les bateaux quitter le port et je me demandais quand ils reviendrais.”_ Jean replied.

_(It’s a beautiful city. I used to watch the boats leave port and wonder when they’d return.)_

_“Quel temps fait-il?”_

_(How’s the weather?)_

Kevin was concerned. _Fine_ , Jean sighed heavily and silently agreed to drop the matter. _For now._

_“Il fait mauvais._ ”

_(The weather’s bad.)_

Jean felt as terrible as he looked. With everything that had happened- it was too much for him to add _Kevin_ to that list. 

“I told Neil to look for you.” Kevin made sure Jean heard it. “I knew he’d need someone in Castle Evermore. You were the only person I could think of that would help him.”

“It was nice to speak to someone in French again.” Jean admitted. “I haven’t done that in a long time.”

It wasn’t an apology and it wasn’t forgiveness, but as Kevin got up and headed for the door, the air felt a little lighter between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure this started as a jerejean fanfic but as i was writing the opening it kinda segued ... into this. and then i just had to write it. credit for the flashback scene inspo )specifically the one-liner kevin says to jean too)goes to nora(read the aftg blog it's enlightening), i just expanded a little on it. i apologise in advance for any language errors. i don't speak french but i've tried my best to get an accurate translation on the internet. it'll be a oneshot (for now) unless i decide to make this an actual longform fic! leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
